List of programs broadcast by The 90's Are All That!
Programs Current Programming 'U-Pick With Stick (Fridays)' On October 7 2011 Stickly Stick who hosted the Nick in the Afternoon block during the mid-90's returned to host the block on Friday night. The Friday night revives U-Pick from the afternoon block allowing viewers to vote online to decide which shows they want to see. Stickly often pops out at certain times when a program is airing. For the first several weeks of U-Pick the ballot included programs that were not in the regular lineup. Holiday and other specials Labor Day (September 5 2011) featured double episodes of Hey Arnold! and Rocko's Modern Life to make their debut on the lineup. The weekend of Halloween featured a special edition of U-Pick in which viewers close horror-themed shows and specials. The previously lost film Cry Baby Lane which was aired once on Nickelodeon in 2000 aired on The 90's Are All That! on October 31 2011. While the network stated it was a write-in canidate the U-Pick process offers no options for write-ins. In addition to the U-Pick lineups The 90's Are All That! also scheduled marathons for Thanksgiving week. Programs scheduled for the marathon included Salute Your Shorts Rugrats Hey Arnold! All That! and Kenan and Kel. For the first time in the block's history all eight slots were filled by different episodes whereas on the regular schedule the second two hours repeat the first. Eary Christmas eve was marked Merry Stickmas featuring several Nick Christmas specials and original ID's. The final week of 2011 dubbed Party Like it's the 90's will feature original shows featured in 1995 through 1999 incarnations of SNICK (KaBlam! and Animorphs were excluded and replaced with other SNICK programs of the era). This also includes 90's Nick ID's. The December 31 edition called Stick Clark's New Year's Sticking Eve featured the revival of U-Dip another Nick in the Afternoon feature as an homage of the large list of objects dropped on New Year's Eve across the United States (Stickly was dipped in Nickelodeon's trademark slime). The block started at 10PM and ed at 2AM (with a re-air from 2AM-6AM) to accommodate the occasion. To symbolize the end of 2011 four shows' regular-length series finale also aired from 10 to midnight and to symbolize the beginning of 2012 the same shows aired their series premiere from 12 to 2. The night also featured Woodknot and Face the latter of whom was the host of Nick Jr. for several years (is it to date the only likely appearance of a Nick Jr. property block). Former programming Future programming Shows that have been released exclusively on the block's website and are expected to be included in the block in the future include: *Wild and Crazy Kids! (1990-1992) The posting of programming on the Web site was once a regular feature of the block but has decreased in recent weeks. Other shows expected to be rotated into the block in subsequent weeks include: *Aaahh! Real Monsters (1994-1997) *The Angry Beavers (1997-2006) *Family Double Dare (1988-1993) *The Legends of the Hidden Temple (1993-1995) *Rocket Power (1999-2006) *The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) *Pete and Pete (1993-1996) *CatDog (1998-2004) *Cousin Skeeter (1998-2003) *GUTS (1992-1996) *KaBlam! (1996-2000) *My Brother and Me (1994-1995) *Roundhouse (1992-1996) *Weinerville (1993-1997) The Amanda Show was originally set to be included in the block but has instead been added to TeenNick's daytime lineup. Whether any of Nickelodeon's acquired programming (as of 2012 the network owns the rights to the 1987-96 version of Teenage Mutant Ninga Turtles and the Power Rangers franchise) will air on the block has yet to be announced.